Timeline
A timeline is a stream of events that exist within the space/time continuum that comprise all of history, from its beginning to its end. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the Time Stream is home to an infinite number of timelines, all variations of the central timeline where history has diverged at some point to bring forth an alternate stream of events. Access to the other timelines is restricted to time guardians such as Father Time, Alternis, and Traveler Smurf, the last of which is able to directly travel into an alternate timeline. Other beings who do not have any form of tempero-kinetic abilities can access them through the Wheel Of Alternity, though the restriction is that they cannot make any changes in the alternate timeline they are visiting or else they will be snapped back into their own timeline with access to that particular alternate timeline cut off from them. The timelines that were visited so far include: * The Blue Plague timeline, in which the entire village, excluding Brainy, Hefty, the Smurflings, Baby Smurf, and some other related Smurfs, were infected with a deadly plague that required sealing off the entire village. * "Empath Goes Wild", in which Empath was born without a birthmark or any of his telepathic or telekinetic abilities, but instead was lost in the forest and raised by squirrels, becoming Wild Smurf. The timeline ended in nothingness at some point while the Smurfs were traveling through time with the crystals salvaged from the Key Of Chronos. * "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette", in which Smurfette fell in love with Papa Smurf and married him, producing a child in the process, and also causing Empath and the other Smurfs to rebel to the point of expelling Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the newborn female Smurf into the forest. * "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf", in which Empath was returned to Psychelia and eventually became the new Psyche Master while Smurfette ended up falling in love with and marrying Hefty, producing a child in the process. During the event known as "the crisis of infinite Smurfs", Gargamel in his future role as Oblivion would merge all the timelines together by stealing various time-controlling artifacts so that he could travel back to the beginning of time and alter history so that the Smurfs would no longer exist. Mother Nature and Father Time would use their powers to help the Smurfs travel back in time to defeat Oblivion's plan and restore all history, thus separating the timelines that were merged together and preventing Gargamel from ever becoming Oblivion in the first place. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The Smurf Village Imaginarium in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series was created with one of its purposes being visiting an alternate timeline in which events unfolded differently from the history that the Smurfs knew. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the timeline of the normal world is only changed briefly during "Mother Nature's (Re)Creation," in which the contents of Mother Nature's Wheel of Time is altered by someone other than her. The Smurf Village Imaginarium is the only other source of alternate timelines because Smurfs are able to enact events that have not or would not normally happen in reality. Some events within the Imaginarium do become tangible in reality if the Smurfs involved decide to act upon them. Notes * The Blue Plague timeline in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is a loose adaptation of events that took place in The Raven Child's story "How Things Smurf" from her Smurfette Village fanfiction series. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf plot items Category:Temporal mechanics Category:Open to Community